Bajo Las Sombras De La Fama
by Alexa Agron
Summary: Fic Achele. ¿Que pasa si el amor que creías olvidado aun esta intacto? Lea y Dianna lo averiguaran mientras deben lidiar con la muerte de Cory. ¿Podrá el amor encontrar la luz bajo las sombras de La fama?
1. Chapter 1

Cinco meses, Ya cinco meses estaban pasando desde la inesperada muerte de Cory, Lea intentaba mantener un equilibrio en su vida, con Glee y la promoción de su disco, se mantenía ocupada en el día pero cuando llegaba la noche miles de pensamientos llegaban a su cabeza. Los últimos meses fueron agitados, la prensa la fatigaba con preguntas todo el tiempo y solo hacían que su mente se colapsara a tal punto de querer encerrarse en su habitación y no salir en años. Pero poco a poco esos sentimientos y ganas de desaparecer fueron disminuyendo.

Con la ayuda de sus amigos y su familia había pasado por uno de los peores momentos de su vida, y agradecía a dios por permitir que esas personas estuviesen con ella, los chicos del Cast se habían mantenido unidos y apoyándola en esos momentos que tuvo que pasar, haciendo que mas d una vez se quedara en casa de Chris o Heather. Todos menos una persona, que solo le hacia saber que estaba con ella pero no de manera tan permanente como los otros chicos, aquella persona que había sido el amor de su vida y que no podía ignorar ¿La seguía queriendo?.

Lea quizo a Cory, ella lo sabia, siempre fue una persona muy humilde y amable con todos los que lo rodeaban, era alguien importante para ella. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que con el podría estar siempre, era su amigo, compañero y confidente. Pero había algo que después de Dos años no había podido superar, un sentimiento que vivía en ella y que muchas veces se odio por no poder dejarlo atrás, ella sabia que en el fondo una persona seguía inundando de miles de emociones su corazón pero ella trataba a toda costa de pensar en ello aunque a veces no resultara.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde en los Ángeles y Lea se encontraba en su casa repasando unos libretos que tenia que rodar en dos días para glee, recostada en su sofá se dispuso a leerlos y repasarlos pero algo la distrajo de eso. Su celular prendió una luz y rápidamente ella lo cogió. Al darse cuenta de que se trataba solo sonrió y continuo a atender la llamada que aparecía en su pantalla.

_**¿Como esta la mejor amiga morena que conozco? – **_escucho Lea al otro lado de la línea.

_**Soy la única que tienes JGroff **_ – Dijo ella rodando los ojos mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa.

_**Bueno por eso mismo**_ – Contesto el chico haciendo reír a Lea

_**¿A que debo tu llamada a esta hora? pensé que estabas en un club en Nueva York**_

Jhonnatan siempre fue el mejor amigo de Lea, en las buenas y las malas el chico nunca la había dejado cuando ella mas lo necesitaba y esta vez no fue la excepción Se encontraba en Nueva York por cuestiones de trabajo pero aun lejos no se olvidaba de estar pendiente de su amiga. El también había estado pendiente de ella los meses anteriores y Lea lo quería como un hermano. Alguien a quien le confiaría su vida aunque a veces eso resultara un poco abrumador para ella.

_**Lo estoy pero decidí llamarte para saber como estabas**_ – Exclamo el bebiendo de su trago que tenia en la otra mano.

_**Estoy bien JGroff, ahora solo leía el libreto que me toca rodar esta semana**_ – Dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. – _**Ahora deberías dejar de perder el tiempo y disfrutar la noche – **_dijo una vez volvía al sofá

_**Nada de eso, siempre tengo tiempo para ti**_ – Dijo jhon sacando una sonrisa en Lea, gesto que cambio en cuestión de segundos cuando el chico le dijo algo que ella no esperaba. – _**Oye se que no debería y que tampoco viene al caso pero… la vi hace una semana**_ – exclamo temeroso esperando que Lea no se molestara – _**Estaba saliendo de un restaurant … con su novio. **_

Silencio, solo eso se percibió en esos cinco segundos que Lea no decía nada mientras su mejor amigo se mordía los labios y maldiciéndose por comentarle aquello, hasta que Lea hablo.

_**Pues que bueno por ella**_ – Dijo restándole importancia tono que no convenció a Jhon.

_**Lo siento Lea solo quería comentarte**_ – dijo lamentándose – _**Y también creo que deberías dejar ese rencor a un lado, tu aun la…**_ - pero no termino de hablar ya que Lea lo interrumpía.

_**JGroff debo terminar de repasar el libreto**_ – dijo mientras volvía a tomar sus papeles con un gesto serio – _**Hablamos después, espero que disfrutes tu noche **_– finalizo dando por acabada aquel tema

_**Esta bien**_ – dijo rendido _**– cuídate mucho, Te quiero… y aliméntate bien**_ – finalizo el chico escuchando el sonido de que la llamada había finalizado.

Lea dejo su celular a un lado y recostó su cabeza al sofá, no había dejado de pensar en eso que le había dicho su amigo minutos antes. ¿Por que se sentía así? Porque algo dentro de ella no la dejaba quitar ese sentimiento de rencor que solo le hacia daño? Muchas preguntas tenia en ese momento pero no se atrevía a querer respuestas. En ese instante solo quería distraerse así que decidió entrar en su ordenador y revisar Twitter per ella no contaba con lo que estaba a punto de leer.

Un tweet de un fan dirigido a ella y a otra persona, persona que en ese instante era la dueña de sus pensamientos, solo bastaron dos minutos para que pudiera ver como le respondía a ese tweet que aquella fan había escrito para ambas. Respuesta que la dejo aun mas sorprendida. Al ver la respuesta haciendo que su corazón latiera fuerte y su inesperado mal humor cambiara a tristeza de forma extraña dejando su ordenador y levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su habitación para no seguir con aquel momento que no quería que se adueñara de su mente en aquel momento.

Pero no lo lograba, ya las dudas se adueñaban de su mente y ese tweet no la dejaría dormir esa noche y muchas otras que pronto llegarían.

_**Fan "¿Porque Msleamichele y tu se odian? A donde se fue el amor?**_

_**No se ah ido a ningún lado. DiannaAgron " **_


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola muchas Gracias por sus Fav y sus Follow, tambien por los review. Es la primera vez que escribo, asi que uds deciden si sigo o no la historia. Este fic achele va mas que todo a acheleShippers que ya han pasado por todo el proceso de las Achele y que ya conocen su historia. espero a loa que no saben entonces se informen un poco mas. De nuevo gracias :) (Ni Lea ni Dianna me pertenecen) Ojala Di :3 . besos xoxo.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Muchas veces pensamos que el tiempo cura todo, y la mayor parte es cierta pero no pasa igual con todas las personas y tampoco de la misma forma. Podemos llegar a creer que con el pasar del tiempo las personas que pasan por nuestras vidas de cierta manera van dejando ser prioridad para nosotros, a veces intentamos y lo logramos pero también muchas veces el intentarlo no es suficiente para el corazón.

Dianna siempre se caracterizo por ser una persona alegre, optimista y sobre todo muy dulce con las personas que quería, por ello tras enterarse de la muerte de Cory su vida dio un vuelco que ella no esperaba de esa manera. Había pasado uno de los peores momentos de su vida, perder a un amigo para ella había sido algo nuevo. El había sido uno de los primeros chicos del cast que la habían acogido como una mas de su familia y por ende le dolía mucho el saber que no volvería a ver a ese gran amigo que era Cory para ella.

Muchos pensaban que después de Glee ella no triunfaría y se quedaría estancada, pero fue al revés. Las propuestas de trabajo no le faltaban y estaba a solo un meses de empezar a rodar su siguiente película la cual le tocaba hay mismo en LA. Era una película independiente pero eso a Dianna no le importaba, ella amaba lo que hacia, aunque a veces odiara su profesión, ya que era una figura publica, su vida siempre estaba expuesta y eso le hacia siempre recordar por las cosas que tuvo que pasar dos años antes y de como sufrió a causa de eso "la fama".

* * *

Se encontraba en casa de Naya, quien le había pedido que fuese para ayudarla a elegir unas tarjetas de bodas. Naya hiba a casarse y por ende estaba en proceso de preparación para lo que seria su gran momento. Una tarde relajada con su amiga no le venia mal, ya que ese día no tenia ningún compromiso y decidió dedicárselo a ella.

_**Rubia te llame para que me ayudaras con las tarjetas no para que te sentaras a verme toda la tarde con esa sonrisa tonta que tienes**_ – exclamo Naya que se había cansado de ver como Dianna la miaraba.

_**Lo siento**_ – dijo con media sonrisa _**– es**_ _**que aun no puedo creer que vayas a casarte**_ – Dijo mirando como Naya sonreía de medio lado sin dejar de mirarla.

_**Pues ya deberías empezar a creerlo porque lo hare rubia**_ – Dijo la latina viendo como Dianna reia _**– ¿tu no lo has pensado también?**_ – sentencio de forma sorpresiva para la rubia

_**¿Casarme?... ¿yo? **_– la Latina que frunció el seño al ver el gesto de sorpresa de la Rubia con su típica ceja levantada.

_**¿No lo has pensado?**_ – dijo mirando directamente a Dianna.

_**Si claro, solo que no me lo han pedido**_ – termino deciendo con media sonrisa _**– no se que piense Nick sobre eso**_ – exclamo restándole importancia.

Nick Matthers era el novio de Dianna, se habían conocido a través de un amigo de la rubia, llevaban juntos poco mas de siete meses. El chico la hacia feliz o almenos eso pensaba ella, era muy atento y siempre estaba pendiente de lo que su chica necesitaba, conocía a alguno de los amigos de la rubia quien ya se los había presentado. Cada uno vivía en sus hogares puesto que no habían dado el paso de vivir juntos ya que la rubia pensaba que era muy pronto para eso, pero por parte del chico estaba dispuesto a todo por su novia ¿tal vez hasta casarse?. Tal vez.

_**Quien quita y te sorprenda uno de estos días**_ – dijo Naya haciendo sonreir a la rubia que ya estaba recogiendo sus llaves y su bolso – _**¡Hey! Te iras y aun no me decido por las tarjetas**_ – se apresuro a decir la latina que veía como la rubia recogía mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

_**Prometo volver esta semana y ayudarte.. o tu ve a mi casa, de verdad ya se me hace tarde y quede con Nick..**_ – dijo la rubia al ver como Naya se cruzaba de brazos.

_**Ohhh… claro como no soy Le..**_ – pero no termino de decir aquello que había empezado como una broma viendo la cara de deslocada que tenia Dianna_**.- eh, yo.. no hablaba enserio Di**_ – Dijo viendo a la rubia.

_**Tranquila Naya yo ya conozco tu sentido del humor**_- dijo haciendo un intento de sonreir gesto que la latina no ignoro.

_**¿Te arrepientes de haber respondido ese tweet? **_– pregunto curiosa sin dejar de ver a su amiga, quien ya le había comentado lo sucedido con aquella fan y su pregunta. No se arrepentía, solo no se sentía cómoda en ese momento al pensar en que pensaría Lea si llegara a ver ese tweet, algo que seria poco probable pensaba ella. Pero no sabia que sus dudas y pensamientos no eran del todo ilógicos.

_**No no eh dicho eso – **_dijo poco convencida pero mirando a Naya.

_**Pero lo puedes estar pensando y además te conozco, pero tienes que saber que tal vez ella aun este dolida por.. **_– pero Dianna no la dejo terminar cuando ya empezaba a hablar.

_**¿Naya lo quieres dejar?**_ – dijo la rubia cansada de aquello – _**Eso fue lo mejor que pudo pasar**_.

_**Tu la dejaste Di, dejaste a Lea tras pasar por tantas cosas juntas y ahora respondes con ese tweet**_ – exclamo la latina viendo como la rubia se apresuraba sus movimientos sin mirarla a la cara –_** No creas que olvido por lo que pasaste en esos momentos Di, y no fue fácil para ti, solo que aun no se porque lo decidiste..- **_Espeto la latina mirándola con confusión.

* * *

_***FlashBack***_

Dicen que el amor se puede sentir de diferentes maneras, y se puede llegar a demostrar con los detalles mas pequeños aunque estos a veces parezcan insignificantes. Lea y Dianna eran de esas personas que se demostraban su amor a través de solo sonrisas y miradas cómplices, vivieron juntas, fueron compañeras, amigas, confidentes y enamoradas. Se habían conocido al empezar la serie y fue algo tan extraño que sintieron ambas al mirarse por primera, sus miradas no eran como mirar a cualquier amiga o compañera había algo mas. Todo eso teniendo en cuenta que eran figuras publicas y que no todo era color de rosa en el mundo del espectáculo, la fama podía llegar a convertirse en tu peor enemiga haciendo que en momentos tuvieses que sacrificar lo que mas amas para que esa persona sea feliz y no arruine su futuro, aunque aquello tuviese consecuencias que las marcarían para siempre.

Allí se encontraban, Las dos sentadas en cada extremo de aquel sofá que adornaba la casa de la morena en aquel momento, con las miradas perdidas, sin hablar y solo con lagrimas en los ojos cada una, ninguna de atrevía a decir una palabra. Solo permanecían en silencio y sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba, hasta que Dianna hablo.

_**Supongo que ya esta todo claro**_ – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas sin mirar a la morena que se levantaba del sofá y se ponía frente a ella.

_**¡NO¡**_ - le grito Lea intentando hacer que Dianna la mirara _**– No esta nada claro y no quiero entenderlo**_ – le seguía gritando mientras sus lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas – _**Dijiste que solo hablaríamos y que debíamos ser mas discretas si no queríamos alimentar mas rumores. **_– decía la morena secando sus lagrimas _**- ¡Mirame¡.. mirame Dianna**_ – la rubia le hizo caso para luego levantarse.

_**¡Lo se, y no creas que para mi es fácil Lea!**_ – dijo mientras se sujetaba la frente _**- Pero es lo mejor… y algún dia lo entenderas**_- terminaba de decir mientras se disponía a salir de allí por que sentía que si se quedaba otro rato mas no aguantaría en acercarse a su ahora ex novia y abrazarla hasta que todo aquello pasara.

_**Entonces has que lo entienda ahora**_ – Le dijo rápidamente quedando de espaldas a ella y sujetándole el brazo _**– ¡Has que entienda de una Maldita vez porque estamos terminando¡..**_ – se mantenía sujeta a su brazo mientras la rubia no contenía las lagrimas y su sollozo se escuchaba_**.- Yo te amo**_..– decía la morena mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de la rubia que no quería en ese instante perder la razón y mandar todo al demonio, pero se controlo y fue decidida.

_**Todo estará bien**_ – decía mientras lloraba _**– ya lo veras**_- y de esa formar tomo su abrigo y se dispuso a salir no sin antes escuchar lo que la morena en ese momento hiba a decirle.

_**Vete a la mierda Dianna…. Eres una cobarde**_ – fue lo ultimo que esucho la rubia para salir de aquella casa que había sido testigo del amor que ellas se tenían y que en ese momento solo era dolor y tristeza.

_***Fin FlashBack**_*

_**Me tengo que ir**_ – dijo acercándose a su amiga para despedirse _**– Nos vemos luego**_.

_**Claro, Gracias por venir**_ – recibiendo un beso de la rubia en la mejilla sin antes decirle – _**Tal vez ella también piense lo mismo que tu con respecto a ese tweet, nunca se sabe rubia**_ – finalizo para luego dejar a la rubia intentando con esas ultimas palabras rondándoles en su cabeza.

Iba de regreso a su casa luego de pasar la tarde con Naya, ya le faltaba poco para llegar y mientras paro en un semáforo no dejaba de pensar en lo ultimo que Naya le había dicho. ¿Podría Lea pensar lo mismo que ella sobre ese tweet que ella había respondido? Negaba con la cabeza al darse cuenta que le estaba dando mucha importancia, ella Ya había superado todo lo pasado con Lea, solo quedaban los recuerdos y así se quedarían, en recuerdos, que a pesar de ser los mejores de su vida ya eran solo eso, recuerdos. Pero una cosa era lo que decía su mente y otra era lo que decía su corazón.

Ya siguiendo con su camino cinco minutos tardo en llegar a su casa. Permanecía en el auto recogiendo sus cosas cuando su celular indicaba un mensaje, mas especifico, una notificación de Twitter. No le dio importancia ya que pensó podría ser alguien del cast o algún amigo pero algo hizo que no bajara del auto y se dirigiera a leer aquel tweet donde había sido mencionada, Tweet que la dejo con los ojos bien abiertos al ver el nombre de la persona que había respondido el mismo tweet que ella días antes.

_**Oh dios**_ – solo pudo decir eso al ver quien había respondido. Sus ojos se tornaban brillosos pero no sabia si era por rabia o dolor al leer aquello lo que la hizo no estar consciente de lo que decía – _**Así que esto es lo que piensas**_ – Dijo mientras no apartaba la mira del celular-_**vamos a ver quien miente**_.

Lea había respondido aquello sin tapujos, y al parecer sin importarle lo que Dianna pudiera sentir con aquellas palabras. Bastaron minutos para que la rubia saliera del auto en dirección a su casa con el ceño fruncido y aguantando las ganas de llorar tras haber leído aquel tweet, mismo que contenía palabras que no se borrarían de su mente en lo que restaba de tarde o tal vez de la semana entera.

"_**fan ¿Por qué Msleamichele y tu se odian? A donde se fue el amor?**_

_**No se ah ido a ningún lado DiannaAgron **_

_**No se puede ir lo que nunca llego. Es feo mentir Msleamichele"**_


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Había pasado ya una semana desde lo ocurrido con el ya "famoso" tweet entre Lea y Dianna, tweet que había hecho que dos personas que se amaron tanto se sintieran como en una especie de guerra por la famosa red, personas que en el fondo sentían que aquello no era algo mas que un provocación la una de la otra.

Era un día radiante en Los Angeles y Lea se encontraba en el set para grabar una de sus escenas junto a Chris y Naya. Había intentado no pensar en lo ocurrido con la rubia y aquel tweet así que decidió no entrar en la red durante esos días para calmar las aguas ya que los fans estaban un poco alborotados tras lo ocurrido aquella semana. Lea no era una persona que le gustaran los problemas y menos las indirectas, pero no sabia por que al tratarse de la rubia eso le podía y dejaba a un lado aquello que se suponía no era de su estilo.

Terminaba de grabar una de las últimas escenas que era la de Rachel en su departamento en New York junto a Chris y Naya tenía unos minutos para descansar y luego retomar lo que seria la última escena por ese día. Mientras esperaba se encontraba en la sala donde todos se reunían para pasar el rato, estaba con alguno de los chicos que también estaban de descanso y aprovecharon para conversar mientras mataban tiempo.

_**Oww que hermoso es este niño.. de verdad que es idéntico a Hemo**_ – Decía Kevin que revisaba unas fotos del bebe de Heather _**– Hemo aun no dice quienes serán sus padrinos?**_ –dejaba esa pregunta al aire.

_**Claramente yo voy a ser su madrina..**_ – Dijo Naya orgullosa mientras los demás rodaban los ojos _**– Ese bombom necesita una madrina sexy y quien mas que yo para eso ¿No?..**_

_**Ta****l** **vez tendrá dos madrinas porque Lea se muere por serlo también..**_- Dijo Chord mientras miraba a la morena.

_**Cielos, este va a ser el bebe mas consentido de todo el mundo**_ – decía Jenna mientras miraba las fotos junto a Kevin.

Y así seguían todos conversando y pasando el rato, mismo rato que hasta ese momento Lea no había dicho ni una palabra y Jenna pudo notar como la morena estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hizo que Kevin la mirase para enseguida agregar algo mas a lo que la morena enseguida presto atención.

_**Chicos… eh pensado que tal vez deberíamos salir todos a cenar**_ – Dijo el chico mientras los demás lo miraban con confusión – _**Me refiero a que podríamos ir a cenar mañana, todos salimos temprano y seria algo así como una reunión.. Un reencuentro ¿Qué les parece?..**_

_**A mi me parece excelente**_ – dijo Naya que se levantaba en ese momento del sofá para ir por un café – _**pero creo que si es una reunión familiar deberíamos estar todos ¿no creen?**_ – dijo mientras miraba a Kevin.

_**También me gusta la idea y estoy de acuerdo con Naya**_ – intervino Chord seguido por Jenna, Chris y Darren que también se encontraba allí _**– ¿Que te parece Lea?**_ – dijo mirando a la morena que aun no decía nada.

_**Pues… por mi esta bien..**_ – Fue lo único que dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado.

_**Okey pues esta decidido**_ – Dijo por ultimo Kevin que se ponía de pie – _**Yo les avisare a los que faltan, pero ya saben.. es algo así como una cena con los viejos amigos..**_ – Dijo mientras miraba a los demás haciéndoles saber que era una reunión sin parejas de por medio.

Después que todos asintieron y se sentía ya la emoción con aquella reunión familiar que se llevaría acabo al día siguiente. Terminaron de acordar últimos detalles, la hora y el lugar mientras Kevin ya empezaba a mandar las invitaciones a los demás integrantes cosa que la morena ignoro en ese momento, no se le paso por la cabeza sino hasta después de salir de la sala y dirigiéndose al plato para grabar cuando se detuvo en seco asimilando aquello que minutos antes no había hecho.

No se le paso por la cabeza un pequeño detalle, era una cena entre amigos, amigos con los cuales había compartido y pasado muchos momentos de su vida y entre esos amigos estaba Dianna. Lea se quedo parada y solo seguía sin reaccionar asimilando aquello que pasaría al día siguiente.

No lo podía creer, iba a ver a la rubia después de un tiempo y después de lo que había ocurrido en twitter. No sabia como reaccionar en ese momento por lo que un personal de maquillaje noto su cara y se detuvo a ver que le ocurría.

_**Lea estas bien...**_ – pregunto la chica amablemente al ver que la morena no reaccionaba.

_**Eh… si.. estoy bien**_ – dijo intentando sonreír y retomar el camino hacia donde se dirigía.

* * *

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y Dianna se encontraba en su casa arreglándose para ir a casa de su novio donde cenaría esa noche. No le había dado mas vueltas a lo ocurrido con Lea y con aquel tweet así que decidió que quedaría olvidado o al menos eso intentaba hacerse creer. Ya después de estar casi lista vio como su celular indicaba que recibía una llamada y que reconoció a la persona que la llamaba por lo que de inmediato se dispuso a atender mientras seguía en lo suyo.

_**Supongo que ya habrás aceptado la invitación para la cena mañana cierto.**_. – dijo Naya del otro lado imaginando como la rubia rodaba los ojos por su forma de contestar.

_**Hola Nay, yo estoy bien y tu que tal? .**_. – dijo irónicamente – _**Y no.. aun no le eh dado respuesta a Kev**_ – Decía mientras con una mano se maquillaba y la otra sostenía su celular.

_**Vamos Di, no puedes rechazar.. es un encuentro entre amigos, además hace tiempo que no estamos todos.. bueno sacando a Cory**_ – Dijo intentando convencer a la rubia.

Ya a Dianna le había llegado la invitación para esa gran esperada reunión pero no había querido aceptar aun. El ir a esa reunión tenia como acto seguro ver a Lea y eso era algo que le removía por dentro de alguna forma, la ponía nerviosa el tener que ver a la morena a la cara después de varios meses y aun mas después del incidente en Twitter.

_**Le dije a Kevin que le avisaría mañana..**_ – dijo mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama – _**pero igual no prometo nada, además.. no se si Nick desee ir.**_

_**¿Nick? … De verdad esa es tu mejor excusa rubia?**_ – dijo la latina sin creerse aquello que le había dicho su amiga.

_**No es una excusa..**_ – Dijo intentando sonar convencida – _**Solo que su opinión también es importante, que pasaría si tuvieses que llevar a Sean y el no quisiera eh?**_ – continuo diciendo y pensando que había callado a la latina pero no lo consiguió.

_**No es lo mismo Di, además no lo llevaría porque es una reunión entre amigos.. para recordar viejos tiempos como lo hacíamos con Cory**_ – decía mientras la rubia ponía una mueca triste y se mordía el labio – _**Y la razón por la que lo estas pensando tanto tiene nombre rubia.. no mide mas de 1,58 y es morena**_ – Dijo haciendo que Dianna se levantara de la cama al escuchar lo que había dicho la latina – _**Así que piénsalo bien.. y espero verte mañana con tu mejor sonrisa ¿ esta bien?**_ – Dijo haciendo que la rubia se diera por vencida.

_**Okey.. lo pensare bien, pero no te prometo nada latina fastidiosa**_ – decía en broma haciendo sonreír a Naya ya que había tomado aquello como un si.

_**¡Así me gusta!**_ – Dijo emocionada – _**y tranquila que quizás tu amor eterno no asista por algún compromiso.. nos vemos.**_

_**Ella no es mi…**_ - pero no termino de hablar cuando la latina había dado por finalizada aquella llamada.

* * *

Después de haber terminado de hablar con Naya ya la rubia se encontraba en casa de su novio con quien había quedado para cenar en casa de este. Lo hacían frecuentemente, después de la cena se quedaban conversando en el sofá o incluso la noche terminaba mas pasional de lo esperado, al menos para Nick.

_**Estas muy callada.. te pasa algo?**_ – pregunto el chico viendo que su novia no decía ni una palabra desde que habían cenado y se habían ido a la terraza de la casa del chico.

_**No, estoy bien amor..**_ – dijo dándole un beso en los labios a su novio para luego sonreírle.

_**Bueno.. que te parece si mañana salimos con mis amigos a un club? Dicen que hay uno que esta reciente y es buenísimo**_ – Decía el chico intentando convencer a la rubia.

_**No.. no creo Nick..**_ – dijo mirándolo mientras este fruncía el ceño – _**mis amigos del cast me invitaron a una reunión.. y pienso decirles que si..**_ – Decía mientras sentía como su novio le acariciaba el hombro.

_**Bueno.. esta bien, pero entonces promete que lo dejaremos para otro dia y hoy nos enfocaremos en otras cosas..**_ – dijo para luego ponerse encima de su novia que había estado recostada a sus hombros en una especie de sofá que había allí.

_**Estoy un poco cansada Nick..**_ – le decía al chico sintiendo como este ya llenaba su cuello de besos _**– mejor lo dejamos para después ..–**_ dijo intentando detener las manos de su novio.

_**¿Por qué? .. vamos Di, estamos solos y tenemos varios días sin nada de nada**_ – dijo sin dejar de besar a la rubia que sentía como el chico intentaba meter sus manos por dentro de su blusa.

_**¡Nick! – te dije que ahora no..**_ – Dijo levantando la voz y quitándose de aquel sofá para encontrarse con la mirada de su novio quien la miraba confundido – _**De verdad no me siento muy bien así que me iré a acostar..**_ – termino por decir dejando al chico solo con gesto de frustración en aquella terraza.

No era que no lo quisiera, simplemente en ese momento Dianna no se sentía con ganas de intimidar con el chico, su mente estaba en otro lado y especialmente pensando en alguien mas, pensando en la reunión que tendría y en como debería actuar delante de la morena la noche siguiente. Aunque ella no lo quisiera era en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos pero sin dejar de convencerse de que aquellos nervios eran solo por el tiempo que tenían sin verse.

* * *

Hacia ya una hora que Lea llegaba a su casa, los primeros meses de la muerte de Cory después de llegar a casa solo se tumbaba en el sofá con la mirada perdida en algún punto hasta terminar llorando. Lloraba porque se sentía perdida y muchas oportunidades sola, no sabia como asimilar aquello y mas de una vez se pregunto que hubiese sido de ella si en el lugar de haber muerto Cory lo hubiese hecho la rubia, era algo que de solo pensarlo hacia que sus lagrimas se intensificaran.

_**Todo esta bien mama te lo prometo..**_ – hablaba por teléfono mientras estaba en la cocina y terminaba de prepararse algo ligero para luego ir a darse una ducha.

_**Esta bien hija, entonces te dejo para que te vayas a la cama, intentare ir esta semana y pasar unos días contigo mi amor**_ – decía Edith quien la había llamado para ver como estaba su hija.

_**Gracias mama.. te estaré esperando, dale un beso a papa de mi parte**_ – dijo despidiéndose de su madre.

_**Claro hija con gusto se lo doy, cuídate mucho te quiero**_ – y así finalizo aquella llamada de su madre.

* * *

Después de cenar espero unos minutos y se dio una ducha que juraba en ese momento era lo mejor que había para dejar de pensar tantas cosas, ¿estaría Dianna molesta? ¿Dolida? O simplemente no le había dado importancia? Negó con su cabeza para dejar de pensar en aquello. Después de ducharse se adentro en su cama y acto seguido prendió su TV hasta que el sueño se adueñara de ella pero otra cosa le vino a la mente y decidió después de varios días entrar a twitter para ver como se encontraba eso por allí y luego dejar un mensaje a sus fans.

_**Lea Michele : "Gracias a todos por apoyarme día a día, sin su ayuda no estaría donde estoy ahora, Los quiero."**_

Se quedo por un momento con la mirada clavada en su celular, eso hasta que vio un tweet donde un fan había subido una foto pero la sorpresa llego después al ver quienes aparecían en la foto. Dianna salía de lo que parecía ser un restaurante y a su lado iba Nick quien ya Lea sabia que era el novio de la rubia. La foto no parecia ser tan antigua por lo que asimilo era reciente, en ese momento la morena pudo sentir como algo en su interior se removía pero no sabia que era aquello. Pero lo mas llamativo no era la foto ni con quien iba la rubia, sino el comentario de aquel chico que había subido la fotografía.

_**Fan " DiannaAgron suéltale la mano, ese lugar es de Msleamichele"**_

Aquellas palabras no tomaron a la morena por sorpresa ya que muchas veces había visto ese tipo de comentarios y más si eran dirigidos por fans. Luego de ver ese le siguió a otro y a otro mas, pero no tuvo intención de responder ninguno, estaba ya apunto de dejar el celular cuando algo le llamo la atención. Dianna le había dado RT a un tweet que ella no pudo reconocer, aquel tweet iba dirigido a la rubia solamente.

_**RT DiannaAgron "Solo quiero que el odio acabe y el amor regrese"**_

Aquello dejo un poco confundida a la morena que no entendía por que justo a ese tweet Dianna había dado RT. Pero ella no se quedo atrás y se apoyo en la cabecera de su cama para luego disponerse a escribir algo que había querido escribir ya hacia rato y luego de ver ese tweet que la rubia le había RT a aquella chica decidió escribir algo que quería sin ser consiente de lo que eso traería en ese momento.

_**Tweet : " Eternidad es una palabra muy fuerte, y no todos la llegan a entender de verdad. Msleamichele"**_

Acto seguido la rubia ya había visto aquel tweet de la morena y no supo porque pero eso lo había tomado personal, no se iba quedar con esa y menos viendo que Lea no daba tregua puesto que ella había empezado con aquello.

_**Si no fueses tan irritante y frustrante no fueses tu Lea**_ – Dijo con el ceño fruncido para acto seguido empezar a escribir puesto que se había molestado por ese comentario de la morena.

_**Tweet: "creo que las personas que dicen amar con locura y olvidan rápido es porque nunca sintieron aquello de verdad. DiannaAgron"**_

Y así tenían mas de veinte minutos las dos cada una desde lugares diferentes y con aquellas palabras que aunque no de decían directamente iban claramente para una de la otra, palabras que cada vez se volvieron mas intensas y que lograban que las dos chicas se empezaran a enojar tanto a tal punto que no pensaban las cosas que escribían. Un tweet mas por parte de la morena fue la gota que derramo el vaso en ese momento, algo que no pensó con claridad simplemente se dejo llevar por su ira en ese instante.

_**Tweet: "Lo mas difícil de todo fue fingir que disfrutaba al estar contigo mientras hacíamos el amor. Msleamichele"**_

Basto poco para que la rubia viera aquello y sacando aquella rabia que se había adueñado de ella hacia rato, respondió sin terminar de creer que la morena había sido capaz de decir eso públicamente. Tweet que enseguida Lea borro, pero ya había sido tarde ya la rubia lo había leído y muchos otros fans también. Pero eso no detuvo a Dianna que no se iba a dejar decir aquello. Opto por dejar un ultimo comentario para dejar aquello que pensó había empezado como un juego y que rápidamente se salió de control.

_**Oh ... dios.. no puedo creer que dijeras eso Lea Michele** _- Dijo la rubia enojada y llena de desespero echando su cabeza hacia atras y empuñando sus manos para luego llevarlas a su cara despues de ver lo que la morena le habia puesto sin mas tapujos.

Lea se había arrepentido de decir aquello, en ese momento se puso nerviosa al pensar en que ese tweet podría traerle problemas y formar algún alboroto sobre todo si llegaba a prensa ¿Se refería a Cory? ¿Por qué Lea Michele diría eso? Muchas cosas le venían a la cabeza por lo que decidió dejar aquello pero antes pudo ver algo que la dejo helada, agarrándose el cuello con un gesto de frustración

_**Por favor Dianna no digas nada mas..**_ – dijo mas como un susurro que otra cosa deseando que la rubia no siguiera con lo que ella había comenzado – _**ya es suficiente… esto no puede seguir asi – **_termino de decir abrazándose a sus piernas para intentar no llorar.

Pero no fue así, ya la rubia había respondido aquello que la morena no quería leer pero le fue difícil, luego de leerlo retomo su posición y dejo su celular a un lado para intentar dormir y así terminar con aquello que tal vez por su culpa se había salido mas de control, viendo por ultimo lo que había dicho la rubia que claramente que era su respuesta.

_**Tweet: "Creo que ahora no soy yo la única que miente **__** PD: Los gritos y besos decían otra cosa xoxo. DiannaAgron"**_

Habían pasado los limites, olvidaban lo rápido que era el twitter y que eso podría traer consecuencias, así no fuese directamente lo que decían ya cada una sabia que esas palabras eran solo para cada una y eso lo confirmo la rubia con su ultima pero decidida respuesta.

* * *

Holaaa Gracias por querer que siga con esta historia, algunos tienen dudas y como dije antes esta histia Achele esta basada en lo que pasa después de la muerte de Cory, mientras vayan leyendo se entenderá mejor. Para quien me pregunto porque Dianna dejo a Lea eso lo dire mas adelante. si no es mucho pedir dejen sus Reviews paras aber que piensan, Okey. Se les quiere xoxo.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Ya eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana en los Ángeles, el día estaba un poco nublado aquella mañana, pero eso no podía impedir un día mas de trabajo en la vida de Lea. Luego de la noche anterior y lo ocurrido en twitter la morena no sabia si aquello que había pasado lo había soñado o si de verdad había pasado ¿Habían Dianna y ella tenido esa batalla de indirectas en twitter?

No había despertado aun, puesto que ese día no tenia rodaje sino hasta el medio día así que decidió dormir un poco mas de lo que normalmente lo hacia, siempre fue del tipo de personas que le gustaba levantarse a primera hora y así aprovechar el día, pero últimamente Lea tomaba las cosas un poco mas a la ligera de lo que normalmente ella estaba acostumbrada. Sueño que fue interrumpido cuando su celular empezaba a sonar, decidió no atender y dejar que sonara pero nuevamente otra llamada volvía a sacarla de su sueño, esta vez se dispuso a atender puesto que la insistencia de quien llamaba parecía no darse por vencido.

_**Hola..**_ – dijo cogiendo el aparato aun con los ojos cerrados _**- ¿Qué?.. ¿para que? .. ¿me llamas para que prenda el TV y vea a Ryan Secrets hablando?**_ – pregunto mientras abría los ojos restregándoselos por el sueño que tenia escuchando lo que su representante quien la había llamado le intentaba decir en ese momento.

La morena le hizo caso, con clara señal de fastidio en su rostro encendió su TV para luego poner el canal que su representante le había ordenado sin esperarse lo que a continuación iba a ver, en ningún momento imagino que lo ocurrido con la rubia en twitter podía pasar a mayores, o tal vez si lo imagino pero decidió no darle mucha importancia en aquel momento ya que para ella era poco probable que algo así ocurriese.

_**Oh dios mio… esto debe ser una broma**_ – Decía la morena con gesto entre pánico e incredulidad, había dado un salto para poder ver mejor lo que estaban pasando en aquel programa – _**No, te juro que yo borre eso que dicen.. ¡NO! Claro que no hablaba sobre Cory, esto no tiene que ver con el..**_ – respondía lo que su representante molesta le preguntaba _**– Si se que tengo que explicarte esto.. pero no entiendo como paso.. **_– Dijo sin poder creer lo que veía.

Efectivamente en aquel programa de noticias muy popular y visto por muchas personas en casi todo el mundo estaban pasando varios de los tweets que ella había publicado la noche anterior, entre ellos aquel donde se había pasado borrándolo rápidamente pero lo que ella no sabia era que mas rápidos fueron los fans y los rumores empezaron a esparcirse esa misma noche, allí estaban, los tweets de ella y de la rubia la pantalla de su TV y con la morena intentando calmarse tras sentir que le daría un ataque en ese momento mientras el animador hablaba y comentaba con sus compañeros haciéndose preguntas como: ¿Los rumores eran ciertos sobre estas chicas? ¿Se odian? ¿Por qué Lea Michele y Dianna Agron publicaron estos tweets casi al mismo tiempo? ¿Con quien fingía Lea cuando intimidaba? ¿ Tuvieron ella y Dianna mas que una amistad? Y mas comentarios.

_**Esto no puede estar pasando..**_ –Decía sin creerse lo que veía mientras escuchaba como su representante le seguía hablando tras la otra línea – _**Esto era lo que faltaba Dianna..**_ – dijo mas para ella sin que la otra la pudiera escuchar.

La morena no soportaba ver aquello y como hablaban de ella y la rubia, apago el TV, aquellas palabras que había dicho molesta la noche anterior para la rubia estaban preocupándola, en ese momento no sabia que estaría pensando la rubia o si aun no había visto lo que estaba pasando. Pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento pensó, sino como haría para que esos rumores no afectaran su vida y como si era posible su relación con la rubia que ese momento no era la mejor.

_**Esta bien.. hablamos en el set**_ – Dijo la morena quien estaba recostada a su cama con las manos en su cara terminando la llamada que esa mañana la había tomado por sorpresa, tenia que explicarle a su representante lo ocurrido con esos tweets y obviamente la razón por la que había cometido semejante locura.

* * *

Dianna se encontraba en casa de Nick donde había pasado la noche, ya había despertado y a punto de salir a desayunar con su novio para luego dirigirse a su casa. Ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación después de haberse arreglado cuando Nick con un claro gesto de confusión la detuvo en el marco de la puerta, este tenia su tablet en la mano mirando a la rubia quien no entendía por que no la dejaba salir ni decía nada, fue ella quien hablo.

_**¿Pasa algo amor?..**_ – pregunto la rubia que veía como su novio pasaba la mirada de ella a su tablet.

_**Eh..¿ que es esto Dianna?**_ – Dijo el con el rostro mostrando confusión sin entender lo que veía.

_**¿De que me hablas? .. me estas asustando Nick**_ – Dijo la rubia que no sabia lo que ocurría.

_**Creo que mejor lo miras por ti misma ..**_ – decía mientras le entregaba el aparato y se cruzaba de brazos viendo a la rubia que de un momento su cara cambio de confusión paso a asombro.

_**Ohh.. eh, pues ..**_ – no sabia que decir en ese momento y sus nervios no ayudaban – _**son unos tweets de Lea … y Míos**_ - Dijo sin apartar la vista del tablet y poniéndose mas nerviosa, ya sabia de lo que se trataba aquello _**– Nick no creas en lo que inventan aquí, solo son personas que buscan cosas donde no las hay y causar problemas**_ – Dijo mirando al chico que cambio su posición y estaba mas relajado.

_**Es que no entiendo.. porque ponen esos tweets de Lea junto a los tuyos? A que se deben Di?.. ¿ Lea no era feliz con cory y hasta ahora lo dice?**_ – preguntaba el chico intentando entender _**– y porque dicen "la llama aun esta encendida"**_ – dijo haciendo seña de comillas con sus manos y la rubia intentaba no mostrar sus nervios.

_**Son personas que inventan cosas .. me-mejor vamos antes de que se haga tarde**_ – dijo tratando de que su novio viera que no le daba importancia pero que en realidad su mente estaba jugando con ella en ese momento no sin antes preguntarle _**– ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?**_

_**Andrea me dijo que había visto algo en la TV por lo que me llamo para ver que opinaba pero me tomo por sorpresa **_– Dijo viendo a la rubia que solo asentía _**- solo porque confío en ti lo dejare pasar y porque conozco a Lea no creeré eso que dice**_ – dijo viendo como la rubia sonreía de medio lado.

_**Vale, solo olvida eso**_ – dijo para luego coger su celular y salir de allí con su novio, salida que en ese momento no tenia ganas de llevar acabo ¿Cómo se entero la prensa?¿Su representante ya estaba al tanto? Y sobre todo se preguntaba ¿Lea ya estaría al tanto?

* * *

Ya tenían cinco minutos de haber llegado al local donde tomarían el desayuno, los mismos cinco minutos que la rubia no había dicho ni una palabra y solo escuchaba lo que Nick le decía solo asintiendo con la cabeza sin prestarle mucha atención ya que su mente estaba en otro lado, eso hasta que el chico la saco de su nube y haciéndola ver otro detalle que al parecer se le había olvidado por completo.

_**¿Cariño y ya estas preparada para la reunión con tus amigos esta noche o cambiaste de opinión para quedarte conmigo? **_– pregunto el chico con gesto de picardía.

_**¿La reunión? .. Cual reu..**_ –pero no termino de preguntar.

Se le había olvidado la cena que tenia esa noche con sus amigos, después de todo el alboroto por los tweets había olvidado mandarle a Kevin la respuesta sobre si iría a la reunión o no. Lo pensó por un momento y no sabia que decidir después del escándalo con los tweets el que la vieran en el mismo lugar que Lea no ayudaría mucho en ese momento pero tampoco podía estar escondiéndose y que tal vez ese era el momento para convencer a la morena de que era hora de hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

Luego que la pareja terminara su desayuno ya se disponían a salir de aquel lugar y dirigirse cada uno a sus hogares, andaban en el auto del chico por lo que este debía dejar a la rubia en su casa además de que tenia que atender unos compromisos. Pero al ir saliendo del local les tomo por sorpresa lo que tenían allí esperándolos, una ola de paparazzis frente a ellos los rodeaban mientras la pareja se dirigía a su auto, pero ante todo esto no podían faltar las preguntas.

_**¿Dianna donde dejaste a Lea?**_

_**¿ Es buena en la cama?**_

_**¿Qué se siente ser la barba Nick?**_

_**¿Dianna amas a Lea?**_

Eran las preguntas que se podían escuchar mientras caminaban de prisa con un Nick que ya estaba molesto por aquellas cosas que había escuchado. La rubia lo pudo ver en su cara y luego de montarse en el auto retomaron su camino el cual fue en completo silencio por parte del chico y con una Dianna avergonzada que intentaba romper ese silencio preguntándole a que hora llegaría entre otras cosas.

* * *

Lea ya había llegado al set y había hablado con su representante quien ya estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido con las chicas y lo que había pasado con ellas antes, no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquello que una vez tuvieron, pero respetaba a Lea y la apoyo con lo que pudo cuando eso paso. La morena tuvo que contarle lo que había ocurrido y como se había dejado llevar por la rabia al escribir esos tweets sin dar mucho detalle ni decir nada comprometedor aunque lo comprometedor ya lo habia dicho la noche anterior, cosa que su representante comprendió y ya estaba en proceso de hacer que todo lo sucedido quedara olvidado por parte de la prensa aunque eso tuviese como castigo para Lea tener que aclararlo ella misma en entrevistas así tuviese que mentir.

También había olvidado lo de la reunión hasta que jenna al verla llegar al set le había preguntado como se preparaba para esa noche, cosa que le tomo por sorpresa también al darse cuenta que no lo había recordado. Otra cosa que la tenia nerviosa era sobre si sus compañeros habían visto las noticias aunque hasta ese momento ninguno le había dicho ni preguntado sobre lo ocurrido con la rubia. Ya cuando terminaba de grabar se había reunido con algunos de los chicos que estaban de descanso antes de terminar las ultimas escenas ese día.

_**¿Todo listo para esta noche chicos?**_ – dijo Chord un tanto emocionado por la reunión.

_**Va a ser genial estar todos ..**_ – decía Darren que se había sentado a conversar.

_**No todos…**_ - dijo Lea sin mirar a los chicos haciendo referencia a Cory con muestra de tristeza que enseguida cambio a una sonrisa tímida.

_**Lo siento Lea… no quería..**_ – dijo Darren sin terminar.

_**Tranquilo.. se a lo que te refieres..**_ – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa para que su amigo no se sintiera mal por decir aquello.

_**Bueno ya los demás me confirmaron..**_ – Decía Kevin que miraba su celular – _**aunque la única que falta es Di**_ – dijo haciendo que la morena tragara grueso y lo mirara – _**igual esperare a ver si decide avisarme**_ – dijo para luego despedirse para ir a grabar haciendo que la morena se preguntara si Dianna había pensado no asistir debido a lo que paso mas temprano ¿ Se molestaría su novio? O simplemente ¿no quería encontrarse con ella? Fue lo que pensó Lea negando con su cabeza intentando dejar de pensar en eso puesto que no le debería importar lo que la rubia hiciera.

* * *

Finalmente la noche caía en los Ángeles, y la reunión entre los chicos ya estaba viento en popa. Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche y Lea se encontraba en su casa justo frente al espejo. Decidió ir casual y cómoda así que se decidió por un jean negro, una camisa blanca con detalles plateados, una chaqueta y sus tacones, algo cómoda para esa noche que pensó ella seria larga. Se quedo un minuto mas mirándose en el espejo y por un momento recordó la ultima vez que vio a la rubia antes de que los problemas entre ellas empezaran y como era difícil verla día a día sin poder tomarle de la mano además de su reacción al enterarse de que ella y Cory estaban saliendo.

_***FlashBack***_

Se encontraban todos en el set, eran casi los últimos episodios de la segunda temporada de Glee por lo que el rodaje se hacia menos pesado, todos estaban en la sala común sentados y cada quien hablando de varios temas. Lea estaba sentada con su ordenador en las piernas, los primeros días que su relación con la rubia acabo fue difícil ir al set y verla día a día, ya después de dos meses aun se dirigían miradas llenas de tristeza pero ninguna se atrevía a hablar ni a involucrarse mas de la cuenta. Ya los chicos sabían que su relación había terminado por lo que para no crear tensión evitaban tocar temas que las incomodaran.

Dianna estaba mostrándole unas fotos a Naya y Hemo y de ves en cuando veía de reojo a la morena, ella no la miraba de vuelta, entendía el por que Lea quería evitarla lo mas posible ya que ella era quien había dejado aquella Relación y entendía que Lea se sintiera molesta con ella. La rubia igual estaba pendiente de ella, cuando no iba preguntaba por ella y siempre quería estar al tanto, pero parecía que Lea no se había tomado aquello tan personal y demostrándole a la rubia que podía estar sin ella hizo lo que de alguna manera complico mas las cosas entre ellas.

_**Hola a todos..**_ – Saludo Cory que venia entrando a la sala – _**Hola señoritas, Hola mi Amor**_ – había escuchado Dianna bien? Había llamado "mi amor" Cory a la morena? Eso lo confirmo en cuanto el chico se agacho a darle un beso que no se estampo en su mejilla sino en sus labios – pensé que te habías ido..

_**No, estaba esperándote**_ – dijo la morena mientras algunos se sorprendían mas que otros por lo que veían, todos pero la mas sorprendida fue la rubia que no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban ¿ Lea estaba saliendo con Cory? ¿Tan pronto? No podía soportar aquello aunque intentaba no mirarla y seguir en lo suyo pero sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldrían las lagrimas que ya sentía que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos.

Rápidamente se levanto y salió de aquella sala con las lagrimas ya corriendo por sus mejillas mientras la morena no sabia si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto pero en ese momento solo quería sacar su orgullo a flote y no pensó en el daño que le habia a la rubia tras luego de enterarse de aquello. Ya iba a su auto cuando vio a lo lejos a la rubia que salía de tu tráiler con unas gafas de sol y se dirigía a su automóvil haciendo como si ella no estuviese hay. Gesto que noto Lea y veía como unos pasos mas adelante la rubia se detenía en seco y se volteaba a verla quitándose los lentes.

_**Espero que te vaya bien con Cory… De verdad, espero que te pueda hacer feliz**_ –dijo mirandola fiajmente intentando sonar los mas convincente sintiendo la morena como esos ojos que tanto la enamoraban solo mostraban dolor y rabia _**– felicidades…**_ – fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego ver como Cory se iba acercando indicando que se iban juntos y no lo soporto mas, se dio media vuelta y se coloco los lentes que en ese momento ya estaban empañados por sus lagrimas sin ver que detrás de ella había quedado la morena ya con unas lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla.

_**Di.. **_– dijo la morena que no soporto ver a la rubia en ese estado y ella secándose una lagrima al tiempo que la rubia se volvía a girar.

_**Para ti soy Dianna..**_ – Dijo secamente haciendo que la morena apretara los labios para después seguir con su camino pero algo la volvía a detener.

_**¡Hey!…Di**_ – escucho como el chico la llamaba _**– quería hablarte un momento es sobre la canción que deberemos cantar, crees que podamos luego?**_ – había oído bien? Como era posible que Cory le hablara como si nada después de involucrarse con su ex novia, simplemente no lo entendía.

_**No creo, ahora estoy un poco ocupada..así que.. Adiós**_ – dijo mirando a la morena por ultima vez para dejar al chico con su cara de confusión mientras retomaba su camino hasta su auto a pesar de que lo consideraba su amigo no entendía como el chico podía ser tan descarado con ella simplemente no lo entendía.

Acorde pasaba el tiempo entre las chicas ya cada una estaba llevando su vida como podía, Dianna salía con algunos actores cosa que la morena no pasaba por alto y veía que la rubia ya no estaba tan triste ni parecía importarle lo que había pasado entre ellas gesto que aunque se lo negara le dolía pero estaba decidida en dejar aquello atrás y no luchar, igual fue la rubia quien había hecho que todo entre ellas terminara.

_***Fin FlashBack***_

Luego de pensar en aquello ya había terminado de maquillarse y se miraba por ultima vez en el espejo sin dejar de pensar en si la rubia asistiría a la reunión, no es que quisiera verla, pensaba ella, solo tenia curiosidad de ver como había tomado Dianna el incidente con la prensa.

* * *

Una hora después ya se encontraba en el local donde iba a llevarse acabo la reunión, no era ni muy elegante ni muy sencillo, un lugar perfecto para estar con los amigos. Vio varios de los autos estacionados entre ellos el de Chris ,Naya, Amber, Mark, Harry y por supuesto Kevin. Al entrar pudo ver como Chico le hacia señas para que los viera.

_**Que tal chicos… me alegro de verlos**_ – dijo la morena saludando a cada uno con un beso.

_**A mi también me alegra verte Diva**_ – decía Amber mientras hacia sonreír a la morena.

_**Muchos pensamos que no vendrías..**_ – dijo Naya quien se había ganado una mirada fulminante por parte de Kevin.

_**Aun así no perdía las esperanzas de verte Chica sexy **_– fue Mark quien empezaba a hablar y luego cambiando de tema momento que aprovecho Chris para llamar la atención de la morena.

_**Creo que tu tienes algo que contarme ¿no crees?**_ – La morena al ver al chico entendía a que se refería por lo que se puso nerviosa.

_**No creo que sea el mejor momento Chris.. no delante de todos**_ – dijo intentando que el chico no siguiera por donde quería.

_**No vengas con eso Lea, aquí para nadie es un secreto lo que hubo entre tu y esa rubia sexy..**_ – dijo viendo como la morena trataba de ignorar lo que decía _**– así que esa excusa es la peor que se te pudo ocurrir.**_. – dijo para tomar de su trago apartándose de la morena.

_**Hablaremos, pero no ahora ¿esta bien?..**_ – le dijo al chico quien asentía lentamente.

Mientras pasaba la hora los demás que faltaban llegaron, Chord, Jenna y Darren ya se encontraban allí, la morena vio como cada uno llegaba y sus nervios iban bajando a medida que pasaba el tiempo resignada a que la rubia no tenia pensado asistir. Por una parte no se alegraba ya que en el fondo tenia ganas de verla después de todo y tanto tiempo pero también estaba el otro lado, ese lado orgulloso y lleno de resentimiento que aun no podía olvidar y que en ese momento no sabia cual era el que tenia mas a flor de piel.

_**Dianna no piensa venir por lo que veo..**_- dijo Kevin mirando su reloj.

_**No entiendo por que no quiso venir..**_ – decía Mark haciendo que la morena empezara a tensarse – _**no tiene nada que hacer ahorita, no tiene excusas.**_

_**Eso no lo sabes tu Mark.. **_– defendía Naya a su amiga sin dejar de ver al chico _**– Tal vez aparezca y os de una sorpresa..**_ – dio esta vez mirando de reojo a Lea que luego de ver como Naya sonreía logro que sus nervios aumentaran.

_**Bueno.. cambiemos de tema.. a quien le toca servir el tequila?..**_ – decía Chord que entre risas y bromas haciendo que todos rieran sin parar animando el rato que tenían ya hay.

_**Ya vuelvo.. voy al baño**_ – dijo la morena a Chris que asintió y le detuvo su trago mientras su amiga regresaba.

Después de dejar la mesa e ir directo al baño se quedo unos segundos frente al espejo luego que este había quedado solo, no había bebido demasiado pero si sentía como el alcohol se movía en ella. Mas de cinco minutos duro allí parada sin hacer mas nada que no fuese mirarse, minutos que se alargaron hasta que sentía como sus lagrimas empezaban a salirse de sus ojos. Intentaba no llorar pero no podía detenerse aquella reunión era la primera a la que había asistido con sus amigos después de la muerte de Cory. Lo extrañaba y extrañaba sus bromas, su forma de ser y sobretodo extrañaba los momentos en los que cuando ella se sentía triste como en ese momento, el chico la animaba y decía que todo estaría bien.

_**Creo que ya pase demasiado tiempo en esta reunión..**_ – dijo mas para ella, y limpiándose las lagrimas que le quedaban sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado frente aquel espejo – _**Te equivocabas cuando decías que las estrellas no dejaban de brillar nunca.. esta estrella esta perdiendo su luz..**_ – dijo mirándose y hablando como si nadie la escuchara y para ella misma, pero mientras hablaba no se dio cuenta de alguien había entrado y había escuchado lo ultimo que había dicho.

_**No, solo debes buscar el punto exacto a donde esa estrella pertenece**_ – dijo una voz que ella pudo reconocer al instante puesto a que la había escuchado tanto tiempo y se la sabia de memoria, aquella misma voz que había escuchado decirle lo que ella se había dicho hacia segundos, solo que no pensó que alguien le respondería y menos que seria la misma persona que hacia años le había dicho aquellas palabras.

_**Dianna... **_

* * *

**Holaaa aquí les dejo otro cap. Me pareció que lo hice algo corto pero bueno prometo alargarlo mas para la próxima. Gracias por los Follows, se les quiere Xoxox :)**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Allí se encontraban en el baño de aquel local donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión con sus amigos. Lea no apartaba su vista del espejo sin mirar a Dianna quien permanecía delante de la puerta sin moverse y con su vista fija en la morena. La tensión que había en ese momento podía cortarse con una tijera y el hecho de que el baño era un poco estrecho no ayudaba mucho.

Lea estaba perpleja no esperaba a esas alturas que la rubia asistiera a la reunión y ya se había hecho la idea lo cual le daba cierto alivio por que no tenia ganas de hablar con la rubia. Estaba decidida que mantendría la mayor distancia posible con Dianna.

Era increíble que a pesar de que las cosas no estaban de lo mejor era imposible que el subconsciente de Lea no la traicionara. El perfume de la rubia se impregnaba en su nariz ese olor que siempre la volvia loca y que a pesar de negárselo mucho aun seguían descontrolándola.

_**Hola Lea.. disculpa no sabia que estabas aquí**_– Dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirarla.

_**Bueno.. ya ves**_ – Lea no la miraba y solo se retoco el cabello para disponerse a salir.

_**Lea espera**_ – Dijo casi en susurro

_**Dime**_ – la morena se había quedado a espaldas de ella y solo giro su cuello.

_**¿Co-como estas, como has estado?**_ – Dianna esbozo media sonrisa con nervios sin saber la reacción de la morena.

_**Estoy bien**_ – dijo seria - _**¿Alguna otra cosa?**_

_**Disculpa si te molesto .. de verdad no es mi intención**_– contesto la rubia frunciendo el ceño tras la respuesta de Lea –_** Yo solo quería saber como estabas y.. como llevabas lo que paso el otro dia y la prensa pero..**_

_**Oh.. ¿era a eso a donde querías llegar?**_– dijo la morena fingiendo una sonrisa y terminando de voltearse mirando esta vez a Dianna directamente a los ojos.

No entendía que tenia su mirada que le costaba no perderse en ella. Los ojos de la rubia eran cautivadores, su forma de mirar no era como la de los demás, había algo en su mirada que lograba que a Lea le costara mantener la tranquilidad y mas después de un tiempo sin verla. Los nervios la estaban invadiendo.

_**¿Qué? No.. no pretendo nada solo que no entiendo porque tu odio hacia mi**_ – se quejo la rubia.

_**No quiero hablar contigo**_ – dijo la morena alzando la voz – _**no quiero saber lo que tengas que decirme porque no me importa ¿de acuerdo?**_– se mantenía seria.

_**¿Por que actuas asi? Que demonios te eh hecho?**_– dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_**Pff como si no lo supieras**_ – dijo sonriendo irónicamente – _**y ni siquiera fue a mi a quien se lo hiciste.. sino a cory.**_

Dianna había quedado deslocada no entendía de que estaba hablando la morena y su claro gesto de confusión así lo demostraba. ¿se había perdido de algo?

_**¿Cory? Que tiene que ver Cory en esto?**_– pregunto la rubia sin entender a lo que se refería Lea

_**¡Por favor no seas hipócrita!.. decías que el fue tu amigo, que lo querías pero no fuiste capaz de volver a Glee para su homenaje.. te negaste y no te importo ni un poco**_ – Lea le gritaba a la rubia sin mas.

_**De que hablas yo no..**_

_**No quiero escucharte mas**_ – la morena se volvia a girar para de una vez a salir – _**cuando pensé que no podías decepcionarme mas.. lo hiciste**_ – finalizo dejando a la rubia mas incrédula que antes.

Las cosas antes de que Cory muriera ya estaban un poco torcidas entre las chicas. No eran enemigas ni mucho menos, solo mantenían la distancia necesaria entre ambas. Se saludaban, se despedían, comentaban temas de conversación y muchas veces se quedaban mirando fijamente hasta que la rubia rompía aquel contacto. A pesar de haber sido Dianna quien terminara con la relación la morena trato de que las cosas entre ellas no fuesen mal. Era cierto que estaba dolida pero no por eso quería alejarse del todo de la rubia y dentro de ella tenia la necesidad de saber por que Dianna había decidido terminar su relación, algo no cuadraba entre todo eso y el repentino cambio de la rubia tampoco había sido normal.

Poco a poco y cuando la rubia dejo Glee regularmente las cosas se tornaron extrañas. Los chicos fueron también dejando Glee y ya el ambiente no era el mismo de antes. Extrañaba a sus amigos, eran su familia y definitivamente extrañaba mucho mas a una rubia de ojos avellana que le había dejado un vació en su corazón. Ya estaba con Cory por lo que intentaba llevar su vida lo mas normal posible. Disfrutaba estar con el y lo quería. Lo quería mucho pero no lo amaba.

La noche estaba pasando entre copas, anécdotas y alguno que otro chiste. Luego de lo ocurrido en el baño Dianna sabia que tenia que hablar con Lea. Habían cosas que tenia que aclararle así tuviese que amarrarla a una silla para que la escuchara lo haría. Sabia que la estaba evitando y ahora mas que antes debía solucionar eso. Estaban sentadas una frente a la otra Dianna al lado de Naya y Chris y la morena con Amber y Kevin al lado.

_**Oye rubia porque no le has dicho a los chicos la gran noticia que me diste ayer?**_– dijo Naya llamando la atención de todos.

_**Noticia? ¿De que se trata rubia?**_– pregunto Mark

_**¿Te nominaron al Oscar?**_ – pregunto Amber con asombro y curiosidad.

_**¡No!.. ojala. No es algo tan grande como eso chicos solo..**_– Dianna hizo una pausa - _**hare un video musical… quiero decir, que actuare en un video musical**_ – aclaro cuando vio la cara de todos por asombro a excepción de la latina quien ya lo sabia.

_**¡Wao!**_ – dijeron la mayoría.

_**Eso es asombroso Di**_ – Chris le daba un abrazo –_** te felicito y ya sabes.. se mas sexy si es que puedes**_– dijo haciendo reir a la rubia.

_**Me alegra mucho por ti Chica**_ – Amber le tomaba la mano y le guiñaba un ojo.

_**Aun no dices quien es el afortunado o afortunada**_ – dijo Chord

_**Querras decir "quienes" querido**_ – respondió Naya – _**aquí mi amiga estará en el video de ¡The Killers!**_ – dijo escuchando a los demás emocionados.

Todos estaban comentando la noticia de la rubia todos excepto una morena quien solo se limitaba a ver su copa y revisar su celular intentando hacer creer que no estaba pendiente de lo que habían estado hablando aunque había escuchado cada palabra que se estaba diciendo. Pero como siempre alguien la saco de la nube en la que se encontraba y no de la mejor manera.

_**Lea.. Lea me escuchas?**_ – era Amber quien la saco de sus pensamientos.

_**Que .. que dices?**_

_**Que si no piensas felicitar a Di por lo del video**_- a pesar de que los demás no prestaban atención a lo que Amber le había dicho la rubia si había escuchado al igual que Naya y Chris. Quería que se la tragara la tierra y mas al encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia quien la miraba con señal de incomodidad al igual que ella.

_**Eh.. claro**_ – dijo la morena sin expresión alguna mirando a Dianna quien levantaba su copa sin mirarla –_** Felicidades Dianna**_ – dijo y al momento que la rubia dejaba su copa y la miraba fijamente viendo como sus amigos la observaban.

_**Gracias**_ – fue lo único que dijo esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

Aquello había sido incomodo. Sabia que Amber no lo había echo por mala intención pero hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera. La noche estaba pasando mas lenta luego de aquel percance y algunos ya se les notaba como el alcohol los estaba dominando.

_**Oh oh.. creo que nuestros escoltas nos esperan**_ – Dijo Naya haciendo seña para que los demás vieran hacia afuera. Al ver notaron como unos paparazzis estaban con sus cámaras ya en mano como si de un militar con su escopeta se tratara.

_**Como supieron que estábamos aquí?**_– pregunto Kevin mas para el mismo

_**Chicos alguno de ustedes dijo algo en twitter o ..**_ – pregunto Chord recibiendo un "NO" rotundo de todos excepto la rubia.

_**Bueno yo solo dije que tendría una reunión al estilo Breadstisck.. pero**_ – no termino de hablar cuando todos la miraban con gesto raro y negando con la cabeza – _**fue mi culpa cierto**_ – dijo con gesto triste.

_**No te preocupes Di..**_ – dijo Kevin – _**podemos hacer que los distraigan. Y no es tu culpa esos buitres están en todos lados.**_

_**¡Claro que es su culpa!**_– todos voltearon a ver a Lea - _**ella fue quien prácticamente le dio la dirección**_ – dijo mientras la rubia fruncia el ceño.

_**No lo hice con intención ¿de acuerdo?**_ – respondió Dianna. No se iba a callar al ver como la morena la acusaba – _**y cualquiera comete un error.**_

_**Un estúpido error .. muy estúpido**_ - la morena no se callaba además de estar algo tomada.

_**Cual es tu problema?**_ – Dianna había subido la voz.

_**Yo no tengo ningún problema.. al parecer eres tu ya que no te das cuenta cuando escribes**_ – alzo la voz luego la morena. Los demás no decían nada y solo movían sus ojos y se miraban entre todos.

_**Oh lo siento señorita soy la perfección**_ – dijo irónicamente –_** olvidaba que tu eres perfecta**_ – Dianna noto que otras personas las miraban y bajo el tono de voz.

_**No lo soy pero al menos se cuando estoy cometiendo una estupides y ahora por tu culpa tenemos a esa ola de periodistas fuera**_ – Lea no dejaba de mirar a la rubia. Era como si en ese momento no hubiese nadie mas que ellas dos.

_**Chicas..**_– deica Chris sin lograr calmarlas.

_**Chicas deténganse todos nos miran**_– era Kevin quien ahora hablaba.

_**Pues el que tu tengas miedo no es mi problema..**_– la rubia tampoco escuchaba – _**Puedo traerte un mantel y asi sales sin que te vean te parece?**_

_**¡Callate!**_ – Lea se había levantado de su asiento – _**no eres la mas indicada para hablar de miedos o si? Que yo sepa no fui yo quien mando todo a la mierda por ¡MIEDO!**_

_**¡Ya basta!**_– dijo Naya molesta – _**estamos en una reunión entre amigos mas no vinimos a verlas a ustedes discutir de cosas que no nos incumben**_– Lea seguía de pie y la rubia solo miraba la mesa avergonzada –_** La culpa no es de nadie y apuesto mi trasero a que así Di no hubiese dicho nada esos tontos igual estuviesen allí**_– dijo esta vez mirando a Lea – _**Dejen las peleas matrimoniales para después por que esta claro que todo eso que se dicen no es nada mas que ganas por irse a una habitación y arrancarse la ropa**_ – todos se habían quedado mas callados aun y Lea que estaba parada se sentó viendo a la rubia sonrojarse y sin saber donde meterse –_** Así que recojan sus cosas y muevan sus lindos traseros**_ – finalizo la latina quien ya se había levantado seguida por los demás.

Las chicas se habían quedado atónitas y mas que eso estaban avergonzadas. Naya tal vez tenia razón y no se controlaron al decirse esas cosas delante de todos. Una cosa era discutir entre ellas y otra era hacerlo delante de todos. Habían puesto en riesgo sus carreras ya que alguien de ese lugar las podía haber oído y no tardarían en aparecer nuevos rumores como si los que ya estaban no eran sabían el temperamento de la latina y mas con unas copas encima. la rubia sabia que su amiga no lo había hecho por mal pero igual después se las arreglaría con ella.

Iban todos saliendo del local y como era de esperarse los paparazzis les cayeron enésima. Solo podían sentir los flash iluminar su rostros ya que la mayor atención estaba puesta en las chicas, Dianna quien iba mas delante de Lea podía escuchar como le decían y hacían preguntas a la morena. Al igual la morena escuchaba las cosas que le preguntaban a la rubia y juro que hasta pudo escuchar como le decían que Nick era gay cosa que en el fondo le causo gracia. Eso hasta que se pusieron mas intensos al llegar a sus autos y que notara como su auto estaba justo a dos autos mas del de la rubia. ¿Aquello podía empeorar?

_**¿Dianna pasaras la noche con Lea?**_

_**¿Lea por que no te vas con Dianna?**_

_**¿Dianna es cierto que Lea besa mejor y es mejor en la cama que Nick?**_

La morena al escuchar eso mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta de su auto le salió una sonrisa que no supo por que pero simplemente apareció. Aquello ultimo le había causado gracia y miro disimuladamente a la rubia quien ya se había montado en su auto y escuchaba como el chico le volvía a hacer la misma pregunta no sabia si la estaba intentando hacer enojar o solo era una broma. Broma que se esfumo de su mente y su rostro se torno entre serio y sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta de la rubia cuando el chico le seguían insistiendo.

_**¿Diana es cierto que Lea besa mejor y es mejor en la cama que Nick?**_

_**¡No!**_ – fue lo único que escucho la morena luego de arrancar la rubia su auto y ella sin reaccionar. Habia escuchado bien? Dianna le había dicho a ese chico que ella no era mejor en la cama que su novio? Luego se dio cuenta de que seguía estacionada y arranco lo mas rápido que pudo sin dejar de decir cosas inentendibles por el camino. Estaba molesta por lo que había dicho la rubia y mas alla de preocuparse por que eso causara problemas ella solo pensaba en el "No" de Dianna**.**   


Luego de llegar a su casa la morena no terminaba de bajar de su auto aun seguía con la mirada perdida en la calle. todo el camino lo único que había pensado era en las cosas que habían ocurrido con la rubia esa noche. miro su reloj y marcaban las 2 am. volvió su vista a la calle oscura. -_** Vamos a ver quien miente ahora Dianna..**_

Al llegar a su casa Dianna había pensado si lo que dijo estuvo bien. Tal vez no debió decir eso y menos a un reportero. En ese momento no lo pensó pero sabia que eso podría traer problemas y a pesar de eso era increíble como Lea podía contra su consciente. Cuando se trataba de ella no sabia como manejar sus emociones y eso no le gustaba. por esas emociones era que hacia y decía cosas de las cuales luego se arrepentía.

ya estaba dispuesta a meterse en la cama para leer algo hasta poder quedarse dormida se había colocado su pijama un short y una camisa que le quedaba un poco olgada como a ella le gustaba. se acomodaba y ajustaba la alarma de su celular puesto que al dia siguiente quería levantarse temprano para empezar a memorizarse la letra de la canción para cual haría el video musical. ya acomodaba su almohada hasta que algo hizo que se detuviera. se levanto y noto que había dejado la luz de la sala encendida. bajo para apagarla pero al darse vuelta sintio un auto llegar pensó por un momento en Nick pero sabia que estaba con sus amigos en un Club y el chico ya le había mandado un mensaje antes.

por un momento se asusto hasta que vio como Freddie corria hacia la puerta lo cual hizo que ella hiciera lo mismo. se asomo por la ventana pero no veía que nadie se bajara del auto. solo estaba parado.

_**shhh.. no ladres**_ - le dijo al animal que ya habia ladrado una vez.

Cuando se dio media vuelta para irse a su habitación y llevarse a freddie con ella el timbre sono. Dianna se quedo paralizada no sabia que hacer di abrir o dejar que tocaran. pero algo hizo que se diera media vuelta llena de valor se dirigió hasta la puerta y al abrirla su sorpresa fue mayor. si su corazón latía fuerte antes de abrirla ahora pensaba que lo podían escuchar en cada rincón de Los Ángeles.

frente a ella estaba Lea con el gesto serio y abrazada a sus brazos estaba vestida justo como hacia rato la habia morena la miraba fijamente y por un momento su mirada se desvió hasta las piernas de la rubia que estaban descubiertas. sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y la rubia no terminaba de asimilar que tenia a la morena en su casa frente a ella.

_**Lea que..**_ - pero no termino de hablar.

La morena había entrado y cerrado la puerta tras ella sin dejar de mirar a la rubia quien no movía ni una sola pestaña. Lea no decía nada solo la miraba de arriba abajo sin mas se acerco a la rubia quien ya no pudo retroceder mas por que una pared se lo impedía. en ese momento las dos estaban nerviosas una por no saber que hacer y la otra por que no sabia lo que hacia.

_**dices que es malo decir mentiras Dianna**_ - la morena seguía acercándose mas a ella.

_**no se de que hablas ..**_ - Dijo la rubia con la voz débil

_**Demostrarte que eres una mentirosa ..**_ - Lea ya no podía acercarse mas a la rubia. sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de tocarse pero ninguna hacia nada. Dianna intento alejar a la morena pero esta se le adelanto y la tomo por el cuello sintiendo la respiración de esta en su boca. sentía que se iba a morir en ese momento si no hacia algo. pero a la vez no quería hacer nada.

_**Lea..**_ - le susurro cuando la morena le acaricio el cuello con su mano y había llevado su boca hacia su oído sintiendo su aliento en el.

_**No digas mentiras Di..**_- dijo en su oido y volvio hasta su rostro viendo como la rubia permanecía con los ojos cerrados por aquel contacto. sabia que debia parar porque sino no hiba a lograr controlarse y eso no era lo que tenia en mente. de un momento solto el cuello de Dianna y se fue alejando poco a poco de ella. la rubia abrio los ojos y seguia con la boca entre abierta.

_**Que haces?..**_- pregunto confundida por ver la reacción de la morena.

pero no recibio respuesta solo una mirada que no supo desifrar para ver como Lea salia de su casa. se habia quedado es Shock. aun con la respiracion agitada se asomo a la ventana y vio el auto marcharse. se dio media vuelta y se quedo con los ojos cerrados intentando no llorar despues de lo que habia ocurrido. estaba molesta y frustrada en ese momento. Odia con todas sus fuerzas a la morena en ese momento por dejarla asi y mas por darse cuenta de lo que sentia. seria una larga madrugada sin lograr cojer el sueño. solo daba vueltas en su cama perdiendo su mirada en el techo.

_**Malditas mentiras..**_

**Holaaa... MIL DISCULPAS! tiempo sin actualizar. lo se y lo siento es que mi internet estaba cortado y recien me lo colocaron otra vez. aqui les dejo el tan esperado cap. Disculpas por si es muy corto pero apenas retomo el ritmo otra vez :) espero sus comentarios.. Prometo actulizar rapido xoxo. PD: HUBO UN ERROR AL SUBIR EL CAP HACE RATO. PARA QUIENES LES LLEGO LO SIENTO IGUAL LO PUDE ARREGLAR.**


End file.
